castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Beholder
Location Obtaining the Beholder is slightly more complex than the other Animal Orbs. You must first play through Full Moon with the Cardinal who only appears in the Industrial Castle level. The Cardinal will find the Key Sword and give it to you. You must then head back to the Animal Ark to hit the lock with the Key Sword in any way you see fit. You can find this lock at the very back of the Animal Ark. The lock will break, bringing you to a dark room with the Beholder in it. On Insane Mode, absolutely nothing changes. The method is still the same. Ability Primary Ability "Magic Enhancement" Beholder will increase your Magic stat by +2 skill points. This is thought of by a lot of players to be a very useful effect; this isn't the case, however. The +2 Magic will only affect damage outside of the use of a +3 Magic weapon to become +5. In terms of Magic bonuses like faster regeneration, greater splash attack range/hits, etc., +1-4 Magic is essentially the same as +0, and +6-8 is the same as +5, so outside of the use with a +3 magic weapon, the Beholder is only impairing XP accumulation, and when there are plenty of pets that have uses far more effective than damage, using Beholder outside of bumping +3 magic weapons up is pointless. This effect is only in the Original versions of Castle Crashers. Beholder will increase your Magic stat by +4 skill points. Finally, the Beholder is in a now favorable position as even +1 Magic items receive the benefits from synthetic Magic boosts. Notable weapons to use with the Beholder include the Evil Sword, Demon Sword, and King's Mace. This effect is only in the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers. Gallery Dnd beholder.jpg|The Beholder from Dungeons And Dragons. 7EC5B6FF-1EE2-4E4E-94F8-1965922AF998.jpeg|Beholder. Cc beholder.jpg|Beholder as he appeared in the old Castle Crashers format. Beholder.jpg|How to obtain Beholder. Keysword.png|The Key Sword needed to unlock the Beholder. Trivia * The Beholder is a reference to the "Beholder" from Dungeons & Dragons, having similar appearance and properties. * You can use the Horn or Boomerang to open the door while you are holding the Key Sword. * The Beholder and Black Morning Star or Unicorn Horn can be combined to have a +8 Magic bonus. The highest amount achievable in the Original versions of Castle Crashers. * The Beholder and Unicorn Horn can be combined to have a +10 Magic bonus. The highest amount achievable in the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers. * The Beholder, combined with the NG Golden Sword, can achieve the highest possible Elemental Infusion damage output in the entire game in the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers if using one of the 23 Playable Characters with the Armor Pierce Elemental Infusion, at max Strength, max Magic, and at Level 90. ** This damage output varies on all enemies, but the highest possible damage against certain enemies is 238. * The Beholder, Zebra, and Cardinal are the only Animal Orbs in the entire game to provide a Magic bonus. See also * Pet Tiers * Snoot * Meowburt * Spiny * Black Morning Star Category:Animal Orbs